Commonly used office punchers are normally divided into manual and electric punchers by the driving form, and could be classified by punching capacity per cycle into single-hole puncher, two-hole puncher, three-hole puncher, and multi-hole puncher; the punching capacity varies from 1 to 60 pieces of paper. Common office punchers available on market are generally operated manually, thus being time consuming, laborious and difficult to use. Hence, electric punchers is developing; however, punchers available on market with punching capacity of more than 20 sheets or multi-hole punchers consume much power and require high-strength gears, which leads to relatively high prices and low cost performance, and may frequently impair the service life of punchers, failing to address consumers' operational requirements.